harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gill (ToT)
Gill (ギル, Giru) is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Gill is the Mayor Hamilton's son, and he'll already be living on the Island and working as the Town Hall administrator by the time you come along. He'll inform you right away that he's determined to change things on the Island for the better, and shows no signs of hesitating when he believes that any benefits will outweigh any losses. He loves the island and can't imagine living anywhere else. Gill had the ability to see the Harvest Sprites when he was a young child and is the only one who can give clues as to where they might be now. As the player searches for the Harvest Quilt and attempts to create the rainbows to help the Harvest Goddess, Gill will do all that he can to help. Unlike in Animal Parade, Gill does not have a rival. He will never get married if the player does not marry him. 'Schedule ' 'Gifts' Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Gift Guide by mister_jmp gamefaqs.com 'Heart Events' 2-Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Gill standing there. He will give you silver ore. ---- 4-Heart Event Upon talking to Gill before 10:00 AM on a sunny day, Gill will ask you on a date (Sundae Inn between 12-1 pm). ---- 5-Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Gill standing there. He will give you Cold Medicine. ---- Request Event Around 8:00 - 10:00 AM, enter the Town Hall where Gill should be. You will see a cutscene, where you will be required to find Gill's diary. Afterward, head out to the Square and then into Town. Gill's diary is located behind the bulletin board next to the Mayor's house in the grass (you'll have to walk down the path in front of the Inn, out the Town entrance and turn left). Pick up the diary, go back to Town Hall, take the diary out of your bag and talk to Gill. ---- 6-Heart Event At approximately 6:30 -10:00 AM, meet Gill as he comes out his house, or go to Town Hall and talk to him after 8:00. He will then confess his love for you and you may reject him or confess your love as well. Head to Alan's Tree (make sure to be there between 12-1 PM). 'Proposal and Marriage' On a sunny day, preferably around the time Gill's just started work (around 8:00 -11:00 AM), show him the blue feather. A cutscene will occur, then you'll both then appear inside the Town Hall in front of Hamilton, who'll be applauding the news. You will be asked when to schedule the wedding. Choose either: "The sooner, the better." or "Love lasts forever, so we don't have to rush." ---- Wedding On the day of your wedding you'll instantly appear at the Church, dressed to the ritz in a wedding gown, with Gill charmingly suited at your side. You'll both walk down the aisle, past your closest friends and over to Hamilton. Even if you choose to back out now with the less honorable choice (Not saying "I do"), there's no way to; you're stuck in the marriage with either answer (NOTE! After the wedding Gill will now be living with you in your house. You'll automatically be given a double bed (if you didn't already have one), and his schedule will be slightly altered. He'll say different things, address you as "Sweetie" or "Honey", and the two of you will eventually have a child together.) 'Child' The bundle of joy you get from marrying Gill will have a very "proper" personality, often being serious and associating with people in a polite and formal manner. Regardless of whether it's a boy or girl, they will have brown hair and matching eyes, wear a green clothing, as well as glasses. The boy's hair will be medium brown and neat with his bangs parted to the side, ending with a slight cowlick, whilst the girl's hair will be light brown and pulled back into small low pigtails and have two stray bangs. His child will be the same as if you marry Candace, Jin, and Anissa. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree Of Tranquility Characters